


Toute la nuit

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Kinda Weird, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Cela ferait bientôt sept heures qu'ils étaient là, debout devant les portes du palais, arme au poing dans leurs grosses armures noires. La relève n'était toujours pas là et les deux gardes commençaient à s'impatienter.





	Toute la nuit

« …

\- …

\- Ils prennent leur temps dis donc, » dit-il, et son compagnon se contenta de hocher la tête.

Cela ferait bientôt sept heures qu'ils étaient là, debout devant les portes du palais, arme au poing dans leurs grosses armures noires. La relève n'était toujours pas là et les deux gardes commençaient à s'impatienter.

« Genre, là, il est quelle heure ?

\- 21h55.

\- Purée, tellement pas cool. »

Le temps passe lentement pour un garde lorsqu'il n'y a aucune alerte. N'importe quel monstre avait le droit d'entrer dans le palais du roi Asgore, ce dernier l'avait expressément indiqué. Par conséquent, personne n'essayait jamais d'entrer, ce qui ne rendait la tâche que plus ennuyeuse.

« A ce rythme, on parie qu'ils vont nous laisser poireauter là toute la nuit ? »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas et le premier des deux gardes soupira. Si encore il avait l'autorisation de bouger un peu, de s'asseoir, de papoter… remarque, il ne se gênait pas pour papoter, surtout que son partenaire était un excellent interlocuteur. Ca il le savait parce qu'ils discutaient tout le temps, même pendant leurs entraînements.

« S'ils nous font le coup, genre, je te préviens, moi je dors. En principe on devrait avoir le droit puisqu'on n'est pas censés devoir bosser aussi tard de toute façon. T'en pense quoi ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Carrément. Bon, je ferai pas genre je dors pour de vrai, je vais juste m'asseoir et fermer les yeux. Ah, mais l'armure est pas très confortable. Bah, j'enlèverai quelques plaques j'imagine. T'en profiteras pas, hein ? » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Silence. Le garde se tourna vers son partenaire avec un sourire un peu forcé. « Eh, relax bro ! Je blaguais, hein ? »

Le second se secoua légèrement, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, et tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui put distinguer avec soulagement son sourire amusé derrière la fente de son casque. « T'es sûr ?

\- Qu… Ah non ! Me fais pas, genre, ce coup-là, bro, c'est pas cool du tout ! Haha ! » Les deux gardes rirent un peu de concert et se turent pour quelques minutes.

\- Et maintenant, il est quelle heure ?

\- 22h32.

\- Purée, ils nous ont vraiment oubliés.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais vraiment dormir.

\- Vas-y.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, nan, je vais pas te laisser faire, genre tout le boulot à ma place.

\- Je te réveillerai.

\- Ah. Bon, bah ok, alors. » Sans plus d'inquiétude, le garde rangea son arme et se laissa tomber au sol. Une fois assis, il retira son casque et décrocha sommairement les plaques de son torse et de ses épaules, puis ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir. Le second le regarda du coin de l'œil pendant quelques minutes, amusé par la tête de son partenaire qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber vers l'avant sous le poids des plaques encore accrochées. Après une longue délibération, il se laissa à son tour glisser au sol. Le bruit alerta le premier qui ouvrit un œil.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- T'es pas bien. Vient là.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui. » Il tendit le bras et ramena la tête du premier garde qu'il posa sur sa jambe. Ce dernier dut s'ajuster un peu, mais après réflexion se dit que c'était bien plus confortable comme ça.

\- Rien de gay là-dedans, pas vrai ? » Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il les trouva dormant tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, devant la porte du palais, Asgore n'osa pas déranger les deux gardes.


End file.
